


There's Something Genuine even in an Artificial Soul.

by Chunchunnie



Category: Gintama
Genre: Everyone's a cameo, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gintama fucked me up, Last Chapter, give love to Tama, this is actually old but i'm posting it now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunchunnie/pseuds/Chunchunnie
Summary: In which the lost is looking for a shelter.
Relationships: Otose | Terada Ayano & Tama & Catherine
Kudos: 12





	There's Something Genuine even in an Artificial Soul.

There's something genuine even in an artificial soul.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Empty. That's how she felt.  
Lost. That's what her heart says.  
Sleep. It's her body's mantra.  
Goodbye. The word in her soul.

She woke up, numb. But she thinks that's a given. Dark red orbs observed its surroundings. Multiple wires were attached to her body which was wearing the same clothes she has always used. It feels like she has been sleeping, inside a familiar tube with a pillow under her head and a blanket covering her torso. Her body accepts the energy flowing from the largest wire connected to the gigantic mechanical sphere. She closed her eyes again, eager to search for anything, anything that will erase her feeling that something's amiss.

There's enough oil. But she needs data.

How much time has passed? Why is she still here? Where are they? Is she alone? Did everyone survive?

Are they... alive?

Emotions. That's what she felt. She didn't know whether to curse them or to accept them. She decided neither. She's going to confirm it.

Lost. It's her and her heart. She came outside, but is it? Where is 'outside'? Is this the same district she used to walk on and fought for?

Alive. Her body shook and whatever it is inside her vibrates. Different people. Different place. Different pain.

Goodbye. She said it before. But that's because she knows they'll be back.

Are they gone?

If this is a dream... No, robots can't dream. But they can live. And learn. And fake a smile.

She is a robot.

Inside is a human.

Be it No. 0 or Fuyou, she knows neither are right.

Her name is Tama, given by Kagura, saved by Gintoki, helped by Shinpachi and Gengai modified.

She's Tama of Gintama. And she'll continue to live... for her friends, who she accompanied through the good and bad.

Her family, who made her feel human. Who made her a person. Who made her alive and learn and give the most genuine smile her data never predicted for her to show.

Her home, for that is where her destination lies at the end of each chapter.

She caressed the screw, finding it strange that it didn't rust yet. The ribbon was also clean and smelled as if it was just laundered. Then for a moment, just for a mesmerizing second, she thought she could see Otose leaning on the entrance of their Snack Otose bar with a cigarette in her hand while Catherine opens up their shop.

Then everything was gone. But her eyes couldn't have deceived her. So she put the screw again in her braided bun and walked off. Because those people taught her to never cage yourself, to have faith and believe. Believe and relive all the impossible things that were made possible in the past. Believe and think of the future where everyone still has so much to share and smile on. 

Believe, so that you will be able to make it.

Smile. She did it before she knew it.  
Home. It's her and her heart.  
Live. This is her mantra.  
Farewell. The word she'll never be able to say to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama nor any of the characters in the story.


End file.
